


You Were So Annoying

by LilacTaeyong



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTaeyong/pseuds/LilacTaeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you had till it leaves you.<br/>"He's so annoying!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were So Annoying

Taeyong had spent many weekends at Ten's apartment. Not because he considered the younger man his boyfriend or lover or whatever but because he undoubtedly slept better in the other male's bed. Taeyong had been what he assumes is an insomniac since senior year of high school and never found sleep easily. So yes he used Ten for his own gain. He knew the younger boy loved him. And he also knew that what he was doing was wrong but, Taeyong could never bring himself to develop anything more than lust for the younger. He was just so put off other humans. His therapist from when he was a child had told his parents that he had a severe fear of abandonment and so instead refused to let himself care for others. He wasn't sure if it was true, but he gladly used it as an excuse to avoid all and every human being ever. Despite all of this he still found himself in Ten's bed almost every night. 

"Taeyong" Ten called out quietly to him in the night. Taeyong remained silent, pretending to be asleep. "Tae" He tried again. This time, he placed a petite hand on Taeyong's bare shoulder, finger pressing into his skin ever so slightly. Taeyong still didn't budge. The younger of the two sighed quietly before removing hi had from his Hyung's shoulder. The apartment was eerily silent for a few moments before Ten spoke again. 

"I love you Lee Taeyong." 

~

"What are you gonna do about that annoying Chittaphon Dude?" It was a rainy Tuesday when Johnny asked this. They sat in lunch hall eating quietly, not a word muttered till that moment. Taeyong huffed out a breath and closed his eyes. 

"What do you even mean Johnny?" He questioned. He had to refrain from muttering petty insults towards the older about him dating the teaching assistant. But Taeyong was respectful, for now at least. 

"He's always clinging to you and annoying the shit out of you and all your friends. And you clearly don't like him, you don't like anyone. So when are you going to stop pussy footing around and finally tell him to fuck off." Taeyong was taken aback by Johnny's forwardness. But then again when was he not. 

"Look he's a nice fuck. He's always willing to put out, all I have to do is put up with him for a few hours. Seems like an okay deal to me." It wasn't completely a lie. For the most part, it was true, but Taeyong had to admit that Ten wasn't just a simple fuck. He was a sleeping remedy. And sometimes if he lucky he becomes Taeyong's late night little spoon. But of course, Taeyong couldn't tell Johnny that. 

"Whatever you say, man." Johnny mumbled before quietly returning to his food. A few silent moments passed by before the seat next to Taeyong moved. He looked up to see that Chittaphon was lowering himself into the seat, wide smile on his face.

"You won't believe what happened in Interior Design today!" Ten said excitedly once he was settled into his seat. Taeyong quirked an eyebrow at the younger. 

"What?" He questioned. He knew that there would be a hyper rant to follow but part of him didn't mind and the other half put up with it because he knew Ten was one of the best things to happen to him in a long time. He felt the tension in his aching shoulders easy away as Chittaphon told him about his crazy day. There was something so relaxing about the younger, even when he was half yelling in Taeyong's face with his arms moving wildly. Taeyong gave Ten a weak smile ad he felt the numbing touch of sleep slip over him. 

"Hyung!" Taeyong flung his eyes open in surprise. Ten was looking at him with a very unhappy look plastered on his usually bright face. Taeyong rubbed his eye as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Sorry. I've just been staying up late for a book report I'm doing and it's making me really tired." Taeyong felt the slight sense of guilt nip at the back of his mind as Ten's face melted into one of love and sympathy. 

"Oh Hyung, I'm so sorry! Would you like to come over and spend the night later today?" Ten cooed at him as he brushed a piece of Taeyong's hair out of his face and behind his ear. This time, guilt completely enveloped him as he saw the loving the expression on Ten's beautiful face. Taeyong silently wondered why he could never feel the same way. He nodded with a weak smile, praying that Ten wouldn't ask too much about his nonexistent book report. Johnny finally pulled his attention away from the pair by making a barfing sound and raising up from his seat. 

"I'm tired of you obnoxious fucks." He mumbled as he walked away from the dysfunctional pair. Taeyong silently cursed Johnny and reminded himself to get a better buffer friend. 

~

"Oh Hyung!" Ten moaned out for what must have been the millionth time that night. Taeyong pulled himself out of the younger and collapsed on the bed next to him, panting loudly. He sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts that were currently scattered all around his head. He almost froze up as he felt the young Thai boy curl up next to him. Taeyong usually didn't like after sex cuddling or cuddling in general. But today he let it be because he had given Ten a pretty hard time the past week. He had completely ignored him for almost the whole week in an attempt to become less dependent on the younger. It hadn't worked. Taeyong went almost two full days without a wink of sleep and it made him feel beyond defeated. He was a grown man, after all, he wasn't supposed to need a bubbly Thai exchange student as a sleeping remedy. Taeyong silently cursed himself thinking back to the first time they had slept together. 

"Something on your mind?" Ten asked quietly. Taeyong almost hadn't heard the ghost of a whisper that left his companions mouth. 

"School." Taeyong answered dumbly. He felt stupid for the very vague, very generic excuse but he had no idea what else to say. Ten just nodded his head sleepily and cuddled further into Taeyong. Taeyong let out a long sigh. That's something he's always appreciated about Ten. He never really pushed Taeyong to talk if he didn't want to. It was a nice change from all the annoying nosy people he called his friends. With that thought lingering in his head Taeyong closed his eyes and went to sleep.

~

Johnny moaned loudly once Ten left Taeyong's apartment after Tuesday night study break. 

"You have to stop hanging out with him dude." Johnny grumbled unhappily. "He's the worst, he's even worse than that creepy frog guy Yuta is dating," Johnny said as he gathered up his notes. Taeyong shook his head with an amused look on his face. 

"Why do you hate him so much?" Taeyong asked. He watched as Johnny opened his mouth to respond but hesitated. 

"I don't." Johnny mumbled in a low tone. Taeyong raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Johnny rolled his eyes and continued. "I don't hate him as a person. I hate how he is around you, how love sick he acts. It's annoying, especially when I know you're just leading him on." Taeyong looked at Johnny with wide eyes, baffled at his friend's confession. 

"Do you...... like Ten?" Taeyong hesitated as he asked the older this question. Johnny shook his head. 

"No but I'm starting to think I like him more than you do."

~

"Taeyong? Will you please tell me what going on in your head? Will you tell me why you won't give your heart to me?" Taeyong pretended not to hear Ten's desperate whispers. He pretended to be asleep like he always did. He could hear muffled weeping behind him but he didn't dare to turn over in bed to face Ten. As Chittaphon continued so sniff sadly Taeyong began to wish he was such a wuss. He wished he could admit his feelings for Ten, he wished he could tell him how he feels. But he was Lee Taeyong, and none of this hoping and wishing could make him face his weeping lover. 

"Maybe Johnny's right," Ten whispered quietly. "Maybe I deserve better." 

~

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows as he read over the message he had just received over and over again. He had asked Chittaphon to join him for dinner and a movie at his apartment. He had even called it a date. It was his last ditch effort to get the younger to talk to him. Ten had been avoiding Taeyong like the plague for almost a month now and it was starting to make Taeyong more than uneasy. Before Ten would come to Taeyong whenever he asked, no questions. But now getting him to text back was an accomplishment. So he sat in his living room aware of how empty he felt without the smell of Chittaphon lingering on his skin. He cursed himself as his tiredness became increasingly apparent. He hadn't slept a full night in weeks and had begun to feel like he was becoming mad. 

~

"Ten hurry!" Taeyong looked towards the voice with his droopy eyes. He hadn't expected to hear that name while shopping for groceries in his hole-ridden pajamas but when he did he instantly felt his heart shatter. He stared at Johnny as the older called out for Taeyong's now Ex lover. Then he noticed him, clenching a box of cereal in his hands as he scanned Taeyong nervously with his wide doe eyes. Taeyong opened his mouth to say something but forgot how to speak. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ten looked glowing, absolutely beautiful. He had a soft glow to him and smelt of Johnny's bodyspray. Taeyong reached out to Chittaphon, his thin hand trembling. Just then Johnny appeared, snapping Ten out of his trance. 

"Ten! Come on let's go!" Ten looked nervously at both boys. Each extending out an invitation. Taeyong begged with his eyes, hoping Ten would take his silent offering. Ten gave Taeyong a weak smile before walking towards Johnny. Taeyong felt a soul crushing pain shoot through his body as he watched them walk away together. Then bitterly to himself, he murmured "Now I know how he felt."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not grammar checked yet so I apologize. It's so late I cant even bother.


End file.
